shikon high school
by tanachan
Summary: yes its another high school fic. regular couples ik sm. kagome is a new student at shikon high. she will make new friend, have new enemies and find love. enjoy! R
1. Default Chapter

Hey everybody this is my first story. My first one didn't go so well and I kindda forgot about I hope you guys like this one better. The first chapter will be coming soon thank you.

Prologue

Kagome had been dreaming all night. When she woke up she felt the strange sensation as if she had left part of herself behind. She lay still with her eyes closed listing to her family move around downstairs. Today was her first day at a new school and to say that she was scared was nothing short of an understatement. She had recently moved away with her mother, grand father and brother. She finally decided to get up. She walked over to her mirror to exam her self.

"Come on kagome" she said looking at herself in the mirror. She wore her pink nightly with white sheep. "It's not the first time that you had to move away, leave all your friends and change schools" all kagome life she had to move around the world thanks to her fathers job. As a child she had loved it but the older she got the more she started to hate it. This time it was different, this time she moved because she found out that her father had been cheating on her mother for the past two years. Kagome could feel the tears coming to her eyes. "Pull your self together girl" she preached to herself "crying won't do you any good" she took a last look at her self before walking into the bathroom to get dressed.

Kagome walked up the stairs to the large school and stopped just before entering. When she walked in she saw teens running up and down the hall. People bumped into her but not one of them said sorry. Finally she found what she was looking for and walked into the room marked office. When she walked out she now held her schedule and a lock.

"O.k. first stop homeroom. Class 207" she said to herself just as the bell rang. She walked for about a minute before she found the class. "Her goes nothing" she said before she walked in.

Well I hope you guys enjoyed the story please review and tell me what you think. And if you see some mistakes it would be nice if you told me that to.


	2. getting to know you

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Inuyasha. But I think you guys already know that.

Here's the first chapter to my story I hope you guys like it. Please read and review. I'm trying my best to make my chapters longer. So please do not get impatience with me.

Chapter 2: getting to know you.

Inuyasha could smell her scent before she even walked into class. She smelt like jasmine. When she finally walked in he saw that she had a beautiful face to match her scent. She wore a blue short sleeve V-neck shirt with blue jeans and had her black hair out over her shoulder. She smiled to the class and he was instantly memorized by her face. He just had to get to know her. He was taken out of her daze when their homeroom teacher finally spoke.

"Everybody settle down. We have a new student to add to our homeroom" the teacher said then looked at kagome before sitting down at her desk "introduce yourself"

Kagome took a deep breath then started."Hey everybody my name is kagome, I moved here from California and I now live in the higurashi shrine."

"Thank you, kagome. You may take a seat" the teacher said then went back to her work.

Kagome sat down at the front of the class. She could fell people's eyes on her and she could hear their whispers. Oh god, what are they looking at' she thought to herself. She couldn't help but feel self conscience. Just then the bell rang saved by the bell' she thought then let out a sigh of relief. She was about to get up when she felt someone grab her arm. She turned around and found herself looking at a girl with pink eye shadow.

"Hi, my name is sango" she said putting out her hand for kagome to shake it. Sango wore a pink tang top with the words "I'm a princess' written on it, with jeans and she had her hair in a high ponytail. "What do you have first?"

"I have English" kagome said eyeing the girl "how about you?"

"Great I have the same thing. Come on" she said grabbing kagome arm "I'll take you there"

When they got to class everybody was acting up. Nobody sat at their desk and everybody was making conversation. Kagome felt overwhelmed by all the noise but sango seemed used to it and just walked in. sango must have synced that she wasn't following her because she turned around. "Are you coming" she said before walking to the back of the class. Kagome followed right after and sat down next to sango. They were too deep in conversation to notice when two guys walked in and sat down in front of them.

One of them had short black hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck he had a black shirt and black jeans. The other boy had long white/ silver hair, with a red cap turned backwards and had a white long sleeve shirt with a red shirt over it and jeans.

The one with black hair turned around and looked at sango. "Hey beautiful did you miss me?" he said smiling then looked at kagome "and who is you friend"

"No miroku, I didn't miss you, and her name is kagome" sango said. That's when Inuyasha turned around. I knew I smelled her' he thought to himself while miroku asked her to bare his child. Inuyasha couldn't help but feel jealous wait a minute. Why am I jealous, I don't even know this girl?' he was broke out of his train of thought when a soft voice spoke to him.

"And what is your name" kagome said

"My name is Inuyasha and don't mind the monk he says that to everybody"

"just because my grand father was a monk that doesn't' make me one" miroku said in his defense. But his words were lost because Inuyasha and kagome were to busy talking to each other.

Wow. This guy is so cute. He has the most beautiful eyes. I've never seen anybody with that color before. I wonder if he has a girl friend'

This girl is hot. I wonder if she has a boyfriend'

"Ok kids lets get started" their teacher said. Then started writing things on the board. The class went on like any other class, with Inuyasha occasionally turning around to talk to her.

I think I'm really going to like this school' kagome said then went back to her work.

At lunch time kagome sat down with her new friends to eat lunch. Everything was going, until three girls walked into the cafe. They all wore the same clothes. Blues jeans with a white shirt that said "life is a be'ach". They looked like they were heading straight for them. Kagome could fell sango tense up next to her. Inuyasha and miroku didn't seem to pleased either.

"What's wrong sango" she asked confused at everyone reaction "who are they"

"That's kikyo, kanna and kagura" sango answered after a few seconds "otherwise know as the mean girls"

"The mean girls" kagome asked more confused than before.

Well that's the end of chapter one. I hope you guys enjoy it. And please tell me you see any mistakes. Please read and review. I'll try and write another chapter soon.

means change of scene

Anything written in this is a thought'

means the story is beginning or ending


	3. mean girls

Kagome looked at the three girls then back at her friends "mean girls" she repeated again. Sango's face seemed to be getting redder by the minute. Kagome sat in anticipation for the girls to their table but was disappointed when the girls send dirty looks their way then sat at the table next to them.

'To bad' kagome thought 'I was hoping I could meet these so called mean girls'

"Ok" she said turning to her family "explain" her friends took awhile to wake up from their daze of hatred. "Well?" she asked taking them fully out of their stair.

"Well" miroku starred "the mean girls specialize in making everybody's life a living hell. First there's kanna. She may seem like the quite cute on but she's from it. She used tricks and games to get into your mind but she's nothing compared to the rest of them. Frankly I find her to be more of a spy."

"Then there's kagura" sango started. Kagome could just fell the disgust in her voice. "Kagura is a boyfriend stealing son of a bitch. Once she has her eyes set on you man. She'll do anything in her power to break them up. And the worst part is once she's done running your relationship she dumps him like yesterdays newspaper. Believe me" she said looking at miroku "I should know"

Kagome looked for sango to miroku and 21 questions popped onto her head. She was about to say something when Inuyasha finally decided to speak up since the conversation started.

"And last and most certainly least" he said looking at the girl with dark brown eyes and black shoulder length hair who was currently putting on her make up. "Is kikyo she is the wickedest of them all, she spreads rumors and lies, and is full of deceit. She finds your weakness then feeds off of it like a crow. She makes whatever kanna and kagura do look like Childs play. And most of all she is fucking that bastard naraku. The girl is a smug son of a bitch and I hate her with every fiber in me" Inuyasha gave the girl one more look before standing up "I have to go" he said before walking away.

"Me to" sango and miroku said together giving each other one last look before they left.

"What the hell was that" kagome sat there looking bewildered.

'What just happened? I'm more confused than I was before they started. I'm going to find out what happened before I got to this school' kagome was to deep in thought to notice when kikyo came and sat down in front of her until she heard some one clear her throat.

She looked up to meet brown eyes with brown.

'Damn' kagome thought 'this girl really looks like me'

"What are you staring at?" kikyo asked rudely.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize that I was staring" kagome apologies genuinely sorry. Kikyo discarded her apology with a flick of her risk.

"I came over here to give you a warning" kikyo said smugly.

"About what"

"About Inuyasha" kikyo said looking at her baffled. Kikyo sighed and rolled her eyes 'this girl is really an idiot' "I want you to stay away from Inuyasha. Did you get that" she said acting as if the girl was stupid.

"What?" kagome asked once again in her confused face

"Are you deaf or just stupid" kikyo asked the girl who wasn't even listing to her due to the fact that she was lost in her own thoughts.

'Ok first all my friend goes all weird and ditch me, then kikyo comes and tries to get me to stay away from Inuyasha. I really have to find out what happened.'

"I mean it" kikyo said cutting through her thoughts "stay away from him or you'll regret it" and with that she was gone. And kagome sat there more determined than ever to find out what happened.

I know that I made kagome seem kind of stupid in this chapter but how would you react if people are talking about things you don't know. Everything will become clear in the next chapter.

Well that's chapter two I hope you enjoyed it. Please review it encourages me to write more. .


	4. flashback

Hey guys I'm back sorry it took so long for me to update. I'd like to say thank you for the reviews and that you to all the people who read this story. I going to try and update every week but it's going to get harder because school is coming to an end. So enjoy my story and please review.

The rest of the school day went by uneventfully. Everyone seemed to be lost in their own thoughts. Inuyasha thought about kikyo. Miroku thought about sango, sango thought about miroku and kagome thought about how she was going to bud into their lives to find out what had happened before she had got to their school.

When class ended kagome had to run to catch up with sango who had run out of class as soon as the bell rang. When kagome found her sango had been busy mumbling to herself about stupid girls while she forcefully shoved her books into her locker.

"Hey sango" kagome said trying to catch her breath. But sango had not responded. She was to busy with her own anger to notice kagome trying to get her attention. Kagome then but her arm out a gentle touched Sango's shoulder. But sango acting on anger and her reflex grabbed kagome by her arm and pulled her into the locker. When sango noticed what she had done she forgot about her anger and started singing the sorry song.

"Oh my gosh, kagome I am so sorry, I didn't mean to, I'm really sorry. I was just so distracted and…" sango was cut of by kagome who had stood there rubbing her back.

"Whoa sango take a breath, I'm all right" kagome said still rubbing her back "I was wondering if you could give me a lift, my car is still in the shop"

"Sure just let me get my things" sango said smiling for the first smile since lunch time. She turned back to her locked and started to pack her bag.

'This is great' kagome thought 'I have her all to myself for at least half an hour'

"Are you ready" sango asked interrupting kagome thoughts.

"Yah lets go"

As they walked to Sango's car kagome started to wonder how she was going to bring on this subject with sang but by the time she got to the car she found out that she didn't have to bring it up because sango decide to tell all.

"Ok I know that we just meet but I feel like I can trust you" sango said as she started the car "where do you live?"

"Higurashi shrine" kagome answered.

"As I was saying, I feel like I can trust you"

"You can" kagome said eyeing her friend "is there something you want to tell me"

"Well since lunch time I've been thinking about what happened between me and miroku two years ago and I really need to tell somebody, instead of bottling up my anger"

"Sure sango, you can tell me anything"

'This is it' kagome thought 'I'm finally going to find out what happened'

Sango sat in her car seat looking hesitant. Kagome wanted to urge her on but decided against it. And after a moment she continued.

"Well it all happened two years ago…"

Flashback 

Sango had decided to walk to school that day. It was going to be a beautiful day, the sun was shining and a nice gentle breeze blew through her hair. She had plans to go out with miroku after school and in her naïve mind nothing bad could happened but by the end of the day she would realize that life is not always as nice as the weather.

Throughout high school sango thought that having a boyfriend was a must. So when miroku asked her out she jumped to the opportunity. She only knew him as the guy that would grope her in class and in the halls but during the five months that they have been going out sango found that he was one of the nicest person she had ever meet.

Sango had come to school early that day just to see miroku. He was going to give her personal lesions on how to play tennis. She was half way from the school when a girl bumped into her.

"I so sorry" sango said holding the girls arm to keep her from falling

"Don't worry about" the girl said in a very fake cherry voice. That went unnoticed by sango who's mind was to busy thinking about miroku. "You seemed very distracted, why?" the girl asked.

"I'm just thinking about someone" sango said blushing a bit

"So it's a guy your thinking about" the girl asked

"Yah, he's really special to me" sango answered.

Little did sango know the girl was sent there to find out as much about sango and miroku relation ship and report it back to her sister. And sango just kept babbling on unknowing to this fact.

"Sometimes he can be the biggest jerk, but then he can also be the sweetest" sango said with a far off look on her face.

"So what is the one thing you hate the most about him?"

Sango had to think about this for a second. She really did like miroku and to her he seemed perfect, then she thought of something.

"The one and only thing that I hate about him the fact that he is easily distracted by other woman" sango didn't know this at the time by she had just given away the one thing that would break her and miroku up. The girl started to walk away from sango and headed straight for the parking lot. "Wait, I didn't get your name" she screamed after the girl.

"That's because I didn't give" the girl said before walking away again.

Sango stood there looking bewildered at the back of the girls head. "What was that all about" sango said to herself before brushing it off and walking into the school.

Sango had waited for miroku for at least twenty minutes before she started worried. It wasn't like him to just leave her hanging. She saw the girl from the parking lot and decided to follow her but then she heard some voices coming from the hall leading to the other tennis court. When she got there she saw that miroku was there with some other girl. At first he was arguing with her but then he was kissing the girl. Sango's heart broke into a million pieces. A sound escaped her lips and miroku and the girl who she later found out was kagura turned around.

"Sango" miroku started "it's not what it looks like… let me explain" but his words were lots because she had already ran off.

End flashback 

"And that was it" sango said with sadness evident in her eyes

"Well, did you give him time to explain himself" kagome asked

"You mean give him time to lie to me. No way" sango said as she pulled into the shrine's drive way "it was only till the end of last year when I started to talk to him"

"Did he explain himself" kagome asked as she goes out the car.

"No" sango answered "I told him that what happened in the past should stay there"

"By the way what were the girls' names?"

"Kagura and kanna" sango said as she started her car "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Bye sango"

As kagome walk to the stairs of the shrine something about Sango's story did seem to right. She had to get the other side of the story from miroku. Because for some reason she felt like the story had a lot more to it.

Thank you all fro reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave me a review and once again thank you to those of you who reviewed.

Next chapter. We get miroku side of the story and maybe a peak of Inuyasha.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

start or end of story

Next scene


	5. it's a date

Disclaimer: do not and never will own inuyasha

First off I would like to say thank you to the people who reviewed my story. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry for taking so long to update but I had school and then after exams I kind of forgot . Once again I am sorry.

Chapter 5

Things aren't always what they seem. True words of wisdom.' Kagome thought as she lay on her bed trying to put her mind at rest.

"Things aren't always what they seem" she said out loud this time ever since her little conversation with sango those words have been popping in and out of her head. Something about the situation just didn't seem right. Kagome turned to her right to look at her alarm clock the time read one a clock. "I better get some rest"

She concluded that the only way she was going to get any rest was to think of something else. As she lay there a certain silver haired boy came to mind. Kagome had never seen anyone like he. From the minute she saw him her mind painted a portrait of him and it was perfect. His face reminded her so much of a god. The last thing that was on her mind before she drifted of was inuyasha.

The next day everything seemed to be ok. Kagome kept turning to see inuyasha looking at her and she couldn't help but blush. She would never admit it but she loves the attention that he gives her. She knew that there had to be something special about him. She only knew him for one day and already she had the biggest crush on him.

Inuyasha spent the day having pretty much the same thoughts going through his head. Every time she caught him looking at her, his heart would speed up. Then he would sit there wondering if she felt the same for him as he did for her. He knew there was something unique about this girl. When she smiled it felt as if she could do no wrong. But he felt like he could never be worth some one like her. He's had many girl friends but she was the only girl that he felt he had to prove himself to.

"Inuyasha" he heard Ms. Konawa hiss. His eyes instantly snapped from kagome to the woman standing in front of his desk her face red with fury. Ever since day one this she had it in for him. She was against him being admitted to this school from the beginning. To say she hated him was an understatement. "You worthless" she cut herself off and looked around to find the she had the whole class attention "for once in your life could you do something right" inuyasha gave her a glare that could kill. He was just about to say something rude and disrespect full when he remembered what his brother had told him right before her started to go to this school.

Flash back 

Inuyasha sat in the passenger seat of a blue van looking out at the building that would be his new school.

"Well what are you waiting for" his brother asked in a tone that suggests he couldn't care less. When inuyasha didn't answer Sesshomaru turned to look at him. Sesshomaru had the same silver hair with gold eyes. The only difference was that Sesshomaru's face held an unwavering seriousness and inuyasha was soft and kind looking. "What ails you little brother."

"Nothing, I was just thinking" he answered then turned to his brother. "Why do I have to go? They don't even want me here "it gets annoying always having to move because of who I am"

Sesshomaru took a moment to register what his brother had just said. He had always been sympathetic towards inuyasha problems and tried his best to help. But he never let inuyasha catch on to those little facts. Because after all he did have an image to protect.

"Listen inuyasha because I will only say this once" when he saw that he had his brothers attention he continued. "People will only say what they know will hurt you. You come from a very strong family. Your blood may be tainted but you are strong none the less. So why don't you quiet complaining and make something of yourself."

Inuyasha looked form his brother to the school "your right I shouldn't let these people bring me down... thanks sess"

"Your welcome" Sesshomaru answered in his normal cold tone.

"O.k. this is getting awkward. I thought you hated me"

"I do. I just refuse to sit here and watch while you tarnish our family name. Now get out of my car"

End flash back 

Sesshomaru was not one of inuyasha's favorite people but when he gave you advise you could take it to heart.

'I could deal with this matter one of two ways... I could defend my honor' inuyasha thought to himself 'or I could just suck it up for once' he decide to do what would get Miss Konawa more upset.

"I'm very sorry Miss Konawa I should have been listing"

By the look on her face inuyasha cold tell that he won. The woman would love nothing more than to get him into an argument that would ultimately lead to hi explosion.

The teacher looked like she was at a loss for words "well...um...good"

Inuyasha was having a hard time trying to hold back a grin.

She walked back to her desk just as the bell rang.inuyasha walked out the class but not before showing miss.konawa the grin he tried to hard to hide.

"Wow"miroku said patting his friends back "I never thought I would live to see the day you sucked up you pride. I'm proud of you"

"Did you see the look one her face it was priceless" inuyasha said with a laugh "and you'd think she'd be happy I didn't argue"

"So you're interested in kagome"

It took a second for inuyasha to realize the change in subject. And when he did he instantly blushed

"What makes you think that" he said trying to cover it up "we jus meet"

"And since when has that ever stopped you... I know you like her one because I saw you watching her all class and two" he said holding up to fingers "because of the beautiful shade of red you're sporting"

"Whatever miroku" just as the word left his mouth the object of his desires walked up to him.

"Hey inuyasha. Hey miroku"

"Hey" was all he could say. While miroku waved

"So I heard that there was this festival in town this Friday. And since I just moved here I don't really know one I could go with so I was wondering…" she paused for a moment. 'When did I get so bold? Oh my gosh what if he says no I'll just die' "I was wondering if maybe you could take me"

'Did she just ask me out?' When inuyasha didn't answer right away she took it as a sign that he didn't like her. She felt as if her heart was breaking

"But if you have plans for the week end I understand" you could almost hear the sadness in her voice.

"No" inuyasha said and instantly kagome face fell. "I mean no I don't have plans and I would love to take you" kagome let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding 'he said yes'

"So it's a date" she said with a smile that could light up a room

"It's a date"

FIN

Sorry this ch. was so short the next one will be longer. Sorry it took so long to update. Nothing really happened in this chapter but the next one will be mostly about inuyasha and kagome. I want to save miroku's part of the story for a later chapter. And don't worry the mean girls will be at the festival to so you can expect trouble. R&R.

p.s reviews make me want to write more


End file.
